


Typo

by CeliaEquus



Series: Three-Sentence Fics [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, shifting pov, three-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been an important mistake made in the Winter Soldier's orders, and Steve is kind of reaping the benefits.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typo

Perspective One: He had never been given an instruction like this before, but the Winter Soldier learnt not to question orders a long time ago; so when he finally had Captain America in arm's reach, he undertook the kissing as thoroughly as possible, in case this was a test that his masters were expecting him to pass – and he could not afford to disappoint them.

Perspective Two: Steve knew the battle was over, and that some mysterious sniper had taken out the last guy he was fighting; what he didn't expect was to be confronted by the same sniper, who proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him, so much so that Steve's knees began to tremble, and he clutched onto the man's shoulders, wondering why he recognised that smell, the body, those eyes…

Perspective Three: Rumlow reported the Winter Soldier's actions to Pierce while he scanned the written orders which had been given to their weapon; and when he finally realised what the problem was, he said, "I want to see whoever made this goddamned typo; 'l' and 's' are on completely different ends of the keyboard!"

**Author's Note:**

> Three-sentence fic (technically), a fill for a prompt on page 33 of the Avengers Kink Meme round 23. More Stucky!
> 
> Yeah, not that good, but I figured I may as well post. Because why not? Maybe the person typed up the orders on touch screen, and the computer did its own thing? I don't trust touch screen. Touch screen hates me. *Sniffles*
> 
> Please review!


End file.
